


In Love and Lust Find Thee Anew

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, M/M, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: They've not been together long, they've kissed and touched – but this is the first time they go all the way





	In Love and Lust Find Thee Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Spicy_Advent_Calendar_2018) for the prompt “First Time&rdquo

Steve’s been kissed before. He’s been in love. He’s known passion.

Not like this.

Never before like this.

But this is Tony. 

Why is he surprised that with Tony everything is different, more, fuller? 

It had been like this from the start. 

More, different, important - _whole_. This had always been _the one_ even though he’d been too blind to see.

Steve pins Tony down with his own weight and enjoys the startled gasp, enjoys the feel of Tony’s strong thighs parting for him as they settle more comfortably, Tony’s legs around his hips. 

The kiss goes on, takes away his breath, makes him light-headed.

It’s Tony. No surprise. His head is filled with nothing but Tony, Tony, Tony, as tongues tease and stoke and battle and they learn to kiss like they live, not afraid of consequences, reinventing the years of friendship and conflict into the sexiest touch he’s ever experienced. Tony sucks his tongue right into his mouth and it’s wet and dirty and perfect.

Unimaginable perfection. 

He’s more turned on than he thought he could ever be.

The tickle of Tony’s beard against his cheek makes the act more real; Tony’s soft moans make it more valuable. 

Steve’s hard. He _wants_

They haven’t done anything like this before --- kissing yes, but not as heated. Now they're exploring kissing, touching, melting into each other -- all so new, all so perfect. Steve’s reluctant to force it further, to ask, beg, demand... But he wants to.

What does Tony want?

“Steve,” Tony whispers after breaking the kiss and long before Steve has put his mind together. “I want you. Now. I need you _in me_.”

Steve breathes out, a keening sob of relief. “Yes,” he whispers, “okay, alright, yes. Tony, yes.”

And Tony is half-naked already, but Steve’s in his uniform -- hasn’t even kicked off the boots yet. And yet he can’t move away because Tony’s thighs keep him in place and his hands grab his face. Tony’s lips capture his in another kiss while his lover's hands are already undoing the clasps and straps that keep his hot flesh in. 

Tony is thighs, hands, lips, flesh, warmth -- water that can quench this thirst. Steve wants to slow it down, find his famed self-control and draw this out. 

But it’s _Tony_.

_Everything’s different with Tony._

And Tony’s sure fingers are on him, massaging his hard rod into burning steel.

He can’t _wait_ , hold, control himself.

No fabled self-control when it’s Tony.

Steve dives into the next kiss with heart and soul and lets Tony direct them both, holding himself up with his arms braced against the pillows, looking down as Tony works him. 

Steve's burning, vibrating, ready to shatter.

Then, Tony moves his legs to make more room, moves them both into a new position, directing Steve into perfect position, offering himself. Steve can’t stop, can’t think, can’t protest. He tries to say: “I’ll hurt you, too soon,” as the tightness squeezes the tip of his cock, and he realizes he’s sliding in without problem.

“Did you…?” he asks breathlessly.

“Work me open for you?” Tony says between perfect little puffs of breath, that warm the short hairs above Steve’s temple before he slides his cheek against the side of Steve’s face and whispers in his ear: “Why did you think I was wearing a bathrobe when you got here? I wasn't idle.”

“Shower,” Steve admits, arching his back and pushing in _deep_ , Tony using his feet and thighs to _make him_.

“That too,” Tony says. “I went home early to… and then I thought of you… and then I remembered how long I haven’t done anything like this… wanted it to be perfect, sexy… like this...” He pushes up his hips and moans.

And Steve, trapped between Tony’s legs and arms, pressing down on him with his own strenght and need, _into_ him, ready to leave the last shred of control behind tries to ask again: “Did you…?” The picture of Tony oiling himself up, working himself open with his fingers, makes him flush, makes him hard enough to burst.

“Yes,” Tony breathes. 

There – it’s gone. Last shred of control. Last shred of him.

Steve sets the rhythm, fast, unable to hold back any longer. Tony sings his praises with every moan, every utterance of his name. They shatter, fall apart, come together, shouting, too quickly, perfectly, promise-for-a-next-time singing in their veins.

He nearly crushes Tony with his weight, until Tony makes him move.

“That was perfect, Steve,” he whispers and starts stroking a hand along Steve’s neck and along the collar of the uniform. “Next time I’ll let you undress first.”

He grabs Tony’s wrist and kisses his knuckles gently, gratified when he sees the honest surprise in Tony’s gaze, the fascinated disbelief turning to affectionate acceptance of the gesture.

“Next time,” Steve affirms and accentuates it with kisses along Tony's wrist, “you let me watch when you prepare yourself for me.”

Tony’s cheeks are still red from the heat they’ve shared. Perhaps they turn a darker red.

Steve will take his time learning all the ways to make Tony look this flushed. Next time or the next after.

He won't stop before he knows them all.


End file.
